Will you come back to me?
by earthmaker
Summary: Alec was killed in battle? Magnus lives like a zombie as everyone tries to move on, but what happens when magnus relizes that Alec's ghost is haunting him. Is there a way to bring back his Alexander? Or is the price to high for those who want to bring back the one they all love? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No no no no! Alexander look at me! Look at me!"

Magnus held Alec as crimson blood soaked the ground around them

-few moments earlier-

"No!"

Magnus watched as his father pushed his arm all the way up to his elbow through Alec's stomach. Alec gasped as his eyes widen in pure pain

"You little angel have caused a lot of problems for the plans I have for my son"

With that Alec was thrown against the stone wall, the sound of crumbling stone and bones cracking filled the air

"No no no no! Alexander look at me! Look at me!"

Magnus screamed as he held Alec

"Alexander please" Magnus begged staring into blue eyes wishing that the light within them would stop fading.

"Oh Magnus pease, look at you. Begging a angel to stay and love you, oh please"

"SHUT UP" Magnus shouted at his father

His eyes glowing brighter than ever

"Magnus, Magnus I know you love the angel. You would do anything for him to live wouldn't you"

The devil pointed his finger at his son, smirking, already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Magnus gave in

"No...no Magnus" Alec gasped

"Quite Shawdowhunter"

"You do not talk to him like that!"

"Deal then?"

He held his hand out toward Magnus, Magnus held out his hand

"Wait Magnus"

Alec held up his hand to Magnus's cheek as if he were to kiss him, but neither Magnus nor his father saw the flash of silver hidden up the boys sleeve.

'AGH!"

The monster that called himself Magnus's father reared back in pain as the blessed metal left a gash all along the top of his hand and down his wrist.

"Alexander" Magnus spoke as if all the air in his lungs were gone "What have you done"

With a final growl all the demons and their leader vanished into thin air

Magnus felt a hand craddle his cheek and stroke the tears pouring from his eyes

"I will forever love you Magnus Bane"

One smile, one more I love you and with that Alec was gone. Magnus felt as if lighting struck down and hit him straight on.

"Alec"

The cry was so unlike the warlock as he stroked Alec's now cold cheek. Buring his face into the boy's neck he let out a loud anguish cry. Time seemed to stop as Shadowhunter after Shadowhunter poured into the room, he paid no mind to the cries of isabella and the silent pain of Jace. Magnus screamed and tried to hold onto Alec's body as hands yanked the boy away from him, he screamed and screamed. Alec- his Alec, his angel was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Magnus walked around endlessly, he barely ate and would just slept all day. "Magnus" Lifting his head from his crouched position against the wall, he just stared at a pair of black boots. Next to those boots, was a plain brown box, but the scent coming from it made Magnu's insides turn and tears weal up in his eyes once again. Alec's furneal was weeks ago, but he couldn't bear the fact that he had to stand there while the love of his life was being lowered into the ground. "Magnus, Alec wouldn't-" "Get out" after a moment Jace spoke "Magnus-" "GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU! LEAVE!" Magnus couldn't bear the thought of seeing any of them, they all reminded him of Alec one way or another. With a sigh Jace left, leaving the box by Magnus's feet, without turning back he spoke, "The demons that were there during Alec's death-were all found dead this morning. I won't tell any what I saw here" With those final words Jace left, leaving a blood covered Magnus to cry over the box that held the scent of the blue eyed angel he loved. Magnus was so lost within his own pain and sorrow that he never noticed how things were moved, or how most days a blanket would be covering his sleeping form. Nor did he notice the figure kneeling in front of him. "Sayang" the voice whispered against his face "Sayang please" the voice begged Looking up, Magnus looked right into a pair of blue eyes and didn't even know it. Reaching up Alec tried to brush the bangs out of Magnus's face, but his hand went right through. Alec watched as Magnus fell asleep on the floor, "Got any ideas?" Alec asked looking over at the cat In response he got a meow "Oh by the angel" Alec said gently placing his hand on magnus's face "Alec" Magnus moaned in his sleep Laying down next to Magnus, Alec stared into Magnu's closed eyes. "Magnus..I don't know if you can hear me. But when you wake up i want you to eat and take a shower. I need you to at least attempt to live" As if hearing his voice, Magnus's hand moved in his sleep and was now laying on top of Alec's hand. Smiling to himself Alec watched his lover sleep. The next morning Magnus woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he noticed how dirty he was. Sighing he took a shower, "That's odd" Magnus thought There was a towel sitting on top of the sink "I don't remember grabbing one" he thought With the towel around his waist, Magnus noticed a empty yet ready plate with a glass and utensils waiting for him in the kitchen. "Alec?" Magnus dared not hope, but he couldn't help it, hearing a noise behind him, Magnus looked to see the box Jace left had been opened, but there was only one content on the ground. The blue scarf Magnus had created with Magic for Alec. Shaking his head Magnus turned around mumbling how it wasn't possible. After breakfast was made, a gasp left his lips as his breakfast crashed against the floor. Food, juice and glass crashed against his feet. The blue scarf was now on the table, tangled with his very own green scarf. That scarf was buried deep in a place where not even his cat could get to it. "Alec" Magnus felt his body begin to shake "Magnus" His head snapped around back and forth as he tried to see where the voice was coming from "Magnus. Focus. Please" closing his eyes Magnus focused, it wasn't the first time he've dealt with ghosts, when he opened them he practically fell over with the emotions running through him. He felt hands crease his face "That's it sayang" All Magnus could do was cry and cry as Alec stroked his face. "I'm here, I'm here" Magnus exhusted and drained of emotion fell asleep in the arms of his angel


End file.
